


Faith's Story

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Murtagh tells Faith the story of the night she was born





	Faith's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this video in youtube and I thought it would make a cute story.

'I swear to ye Sassenach, if at least one the bairns doesna born in a hospital I'm...' The wee lasses heard their Da said as he closed the door behind him. They stayed in the window with Murtagh until the family's blue sedan disappeared in the night. They had know for days that the birth of their new sibling- Da was convinced it was going to be a wee lad, while Mam told him there was a much possibility of it being another lass- was imminent, and tonight they had been awaken by the rustle of their parents and their godfather through the house. The had kissed their parents goodbye and left under Murtagh's care for the night.

'Time to go back to bed, lasses.' Said Murtagh to bed once the was no more trace of the car lights.

'I canna sleep now, Murtagh.' Said six-year-old Faith 'Can we stay with ye for a bit?' Her three-year-old sister Bree doing puppy eyes to strength her sister's request.

Murtagh sighed, he loved the wee lasses to pieces and more than he wished, he wasn't able to resist to their desires. 'Aye, but just a wee bit. Do ye want me to tell ye a story.' Both girls sat either side of him in the sofa giggling. 'So, which story ye want? One of yer wee books?'

'Murtagh, I ken Bree was born at the Laird's room in Lallybroch, but I dinna ken the sorty of the day I was born.' Said Faith 'Can ye tell us that story?'

'The night ye were born. That was a night to remember, wasna it? Startin' for the fact yer parents didna even ken ye were comin'.'

'How? We've kent for weeks the new bairn was comin'' Said Faith 'Mam explained to us how bairns grow on a mam's belly.'

'That's a verra long story. 'T starts with yer parents, they were just married and yer mam was on the pill...'

'What's the pill?' Claire's lessons must had not gone that far, Murtagh thought.

''Tis a wee medicine mams take when they dinna want to have a bairn yet.'

'Mam didna want to have to have me?' Faith said, tears glittering in her eyes.

'Bad choice of words, lad.' Murtagh thought. 'Nae. nae, Faith. Yer mam wanted ye more than anything in the World. She just wanted to wait for ye for a wee longer. Yer parents lived back then on a wee flat and she wanted to wait until they had a proper house. She wanted for ye to have a garden ye could run about,'

'What happened then?'

'Well, Yer parents went then for a weekend to Loch Lomond and yer mam went down with an ear infection. She had to take another medicine for it, and even kenning how good of a healer she is, she forgot the detail that ye canna take both medicines together or it doesna work properly. So, that's how she became pregnant with ye.'

'And then, what did ye mean, they didna ken I was comin''

'Well, yer Da suspected yer mam was with ye. He told her, and she laughed at him, but she took a test for humour him. It was negative, so yer dad let it go. For the next months, she took up some weight, but no like with Bree or with the new bairn. And that's when she had to go for a work conference to London with yer aunt Geillis. Yer mam felt sickly for the whole day before ye were born, she instead of go somewhere to dinner, they went to their hotel for sleep and well, ye were born that night on their room.'

'I was born at a hotel?' 

'Aye. Yer mam told us that she woke up nauseous and tried to get up, but she couldna. She woke up yer aunt Geillis and she went on to examine her.'

''Claire, ye're goin' to think I'm mad, but ye're havin' a baby.' Geillis said.

'No, I'm not. I'm not pregnant, Geillis.' Claire shouted, another wave pain going through her.

'Aye, ye are. I can see the head already. Get ready to push.'

'Geillis I can't. I'm not...'

'Ready or not, here we go. Push, Claire.''

'And so, within minutes, on a hotel room in London, ye came to this World, and ye should no fear that yer mam didna love ye since the moment she held ye on her arms for first time.'

'''Tis a wee lass, Claire.' Geillis said 'As red as yer husband.' She added as she put the baby on Claire's arms.

'Oh God.' Said Claire as she held her baby for first time. 'Hello you. Oh God, you're beautiful.''

'Your aunt then called to an ambulance, and while they were attendin' ye and yer mam, she remembered about yer Da and told Geillis to call him. It was really late at night and yer Da was sleepin' when the phone awoke him.'

''Claire, what's goin' on?' Said a sleepy Jamie. ''Tis really late. Still feelin' sick?'

''Tis no Claire, 'tis me, Geillis.' Jamie got a bit worried Geillis had called him with Claire's phone, and more knowin; she had been sick during the day.

'Is Claire OK?' 

'Aye, she is. That's why I'm callin' ye. I dinna ken how to actually explain this...See, Claire, has just...given birth. They're both OK, ye have a wee lass. The paramedics are with them now.''

'Yer Da didna believe her in the first minute.'

'Why not?'

'Ye ken yer birthday date, dinna ye?'

'The second of April.'

'Aye, that's why.'

''Geillis, it isna Fool's Day anymore.' Said Jamie on the phone.

'I swear to you I would never joke on that.' Said Geillis, sending then a photo of Claire with the paramedics, a bundle on her arms and a wee pink hand coming out of it.

'I'll be there on the morning.' Said Jamie, all sleepiness forgotten, jumping off the bed and already looking for his traveling bag on the wardrobe.''

'And what happened then?'

'Yer Da prepared quickly a bag with few things for him, while he called me and yer aunt Jenny to tell us. We didna believed him at the beginning either.'

'Because of Fool's Day.'

'Aye, he had to also sent us the photo to make us believe. Yer aunt almost burst in tears if we believe yer Da.' Faith giggled at it. 'Yer Da arrived in London in the morning and quickly got into the hospital the paramedics had taken both of ye on a taxi. Yer Da told us that he hadna ever feel something so powerful as when he first saw yer mam with ye in her arms on that hospital room.'

''Jamie!'

'A Dhia!.' Jamie said as he dropped her bag on the floor and run to his wife and child. 'She's so wee.'

'I know, that's why she could get away with it all this months. But she's strong and healthy.' Claire told him. 'Look, little one, Daddy's here.' Claire said as the baby opened her eyes. 'We need a name for her. What I say of a name. We need a lot of things for her. We don't have clothes, or nappies or even a cradle. We're so unprepared.'

'Dinna fash, Murtagh told me he's leavin' Angus and Rupert on charge of the printshop and drivin' to Lallybroch with the van to pick up some things Jenny can lend us for now.'

'What they said when you told them?'

'They called me names and scold me about my choice of jokes.'

'And you knew, you told me your suspicious and I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry Jamie.'

'Dinna fash, Sassenach. You took a test and it went negative. The important thin' is that ye and the lass are well.'

'That would teach me to always have faith on you.'

'Faith...what about it?'

'What about what?'

'Faith, for the lass, as her name. I do like it.'

'Faith Fraser. I like it too. Our little Faith.'

'Oh Jamie. ye arrived quickly.' Said Geillis as she entered the room, two big bags from a high street baby store full of stuff. 'I got ye some clothes, toys and things you might need for the wee lass.'

'Thank you, Geillis,' Said Jamie, 'we'll repay ye the money.'

'Ye're mad if ye think I'm lettin' ye pay me back.' Geillis answered to Jamie. 'If ye really want to give me somethin', ye can name me her godmother.'

'Ye'll have to fight that one with my sister.' Jamie laughed.

'She can have the next one. And kennin' as I ken ye, I'm pretty sure there's goin' to be a next one.'

'Not for some time, I'm sore everywhere.' Said Claire.

'Have ye started thinkin' on a name?' Geillis asked.

'We've decided on one, actually.' Said Claire 'We're naming her Faith, Faith Fraser.'

'No middle name?' Geillis said back.

'We're no gettin' to that yet.' Jamie said this time.

'I've an idea, how about Marigold. The name of the hotel she was born.''

'And so, ye became Faith Marigold Fraser.' Murtagh finished her story to Faith, showing her a photo of her and her parents at he hospital made by Geillis. Wee Bree had already fallen asleep on Murtagh's lap. 'Now 'tis time for ye two to go back to bed.'

'I want to stay until Da tells us about the bairn.' Faith said, a big yawn betraying her. 

'Nae, lass. Bairns can take time and ye must be rested to go to meet it.' Said Murtagh. 'Let's go to bed, Faith.'


End file.
